This disclosure relates generally to the field of optics and, more specifically, to systems and methods for automatically aligning, stabilizing, and focusing high-power beams of electromagnetic energy.
High power lasers are being considered for a variety of industrial, commercial, and military applications, including materials processing, satellite imaging, target tracking and identification, and directed energy weapons (DEW). Laser DEW systems generally involve the use of a high energy laser (HEL) to irradiate and destroy a target. To achieve performance objectives, many of these applications require that the energy beam be accurately steered and optimally focused on a target. HEL can be used with a telescope system to steer and focus the energy beam onto a target.
Auto-alignment systems have been implemented for on-axis telescope systems to optimally steer and focus the energy beam onto a target. The conventional auto-alignment systems are based on the assumption that the line of sight (LOS) of the directed energy beam is independent of the range of the target. However, for an off-axis telescope system, the alignment of the energy beam (LOS) is range-dependent. Accordingly, a conventional auto-alignment system cannot optimally auto-align and focus the energy beam of the off-axis telescope.
Thus, a need exists in the art for an improved system or method for auto-aligning and focusing an energy beam of the off-axis telescope. This can be achieved with an articulated secondary mirror in the telescope, together with two or more steering mirrors.